Harry's Curiosity
by Jmoolx-666
Summary: Harry has made the decision to stay at school for his final year but starts to explore his sexual urges with anyone who is willing. Rated M for descriptive sexual experiences in almost every chapter.


Authors note.

This is my first story in the Harry Potter series. This story is my version of what would happen if Harry didn't leave Hogwarts and stayed for his final year. There will be sex in almost every chapter so If any people out there write reviews that are like there's to much sex well its meant to be like that. There will be a new twist to the plot line. I like writing stories like this so if you like it cool. If you don't well don't read it.

This is basically Harry getting curious and having sex with almost everyone but mainly with Ginny.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Party before departure.

Harry waited and watched as his aunt and uncle packed the car and slowly drove of with Dudley into the distance. With Dumbledore dead and the blood ward due to wear of in a few days the order planned to move Harry tomorrow night. They were sending someone ahead to spend the night and brief Harry on the plan. Anxious to know who it was Harry cleaned the house and waited watching out the window.

He already had his trunk packed and was already to go the next day. Just then he heard a large crash and a ring at the doorbell. Slightly surprised Harry dashed to the door and opened it to find Tonks smiling back.

"Wotcha Harry. How are you?" She asked smiling. Harry smiled back and said he was doing fine before welcoming her inside. She gladly skipped inside and took a seat on the sofa and was immediately baffled by the muggle contraptions. She began playing with the tv controller but immediately dropped it when the tv flickered on.

"So can I get you anything?" Harry asked politely as she placed the controller on the coffee table, "Coffee, Tea, water?"

Tonks flipped her bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes before replying, "Tea would be fine," she smiled. Harry nodded before walking of to the kitchen to make the tea. It was just passed two o'clock. He began boiling the water and quickly glimpsed round the corner to check on Tonks. She had figured out the TV and was watching the TV show friends intently. Harry smirked before popping the tea bags into the cups. He quickly poured the water into the cups and removed the bags. He piled some jaffa cakes into a plate before bringing both the biscuits and tea through to the living room to see Tonks shouting at the TV

"Ross why are you sleeping with that girl when you're going out with Rachel. You were not on a break!" she screamed as Harry sat down. Tonks took her cup of tea and switched the TV off.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked sipping on his tea.

"Well we plan to move you under the cover of night. We will use floo powder to get there as Arthur managed to get an inside man to fake to floo travel records so you will be hidden," She said and began rambling on about un-important stuff. Harry began zoning out but and started looking at Tonks. She was beautiful. He pink bubblegum hair flowing down the side of her beautiful face, her perfect teeth, her luscious lips. Then there was her body. Her slim figure and long silky legs shown of by her short robes. She had large, full tits that stuck out of her robes. She had plenty of cleavage.

"Harry? Harry? Are you ok?" he could hear tonks say as he came back to reality.

Harry shook his head and said yes. He caught a glimpse of the time and said, "I'll show you to where you can sleep and then I'll have to start on dinner." Tonks nodded before summoning her trunk which she left by the door and following Harry up to his Aunt an Uncles bedroom.

Harry told her to set herself up as he went downstairs and started cooking. After an hour of cooking and thinking about Tonks and her perfect body. A dirty thought crossed his mind. He split the sauce for the carbonara into two pans and withdrew his cock. He began to quickly jerk of and he caught his semen in Tonk's bowl. He quickly stirred it up and poured it onto Tonk's pasta before calling her down for dinner.

Tonks took her seat at the table and quickly began chowing down on her food.

"Harry, this Is really good," she said before continuing to chow down on his cum. Harry held back a chuckle and went back to eating his normal food. After the maincourse they enjoyed a lovely cheesecake after which Tonks excused herself and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Harry finished up and went to check on Tonks. The time was now nine o'clock so she would be ready for bed. Adam whipped out his invisibility cloak just in case she had something more… Private on.

When Harry entered Tonk's room she was changing into a very sexy outfit. She had a red lacy thong on and a pair of small fishnet stockings. Her tits though were uncovered at the present moment. They were large and juicy with large nipples about three centimetres wide. Harry wondered what they felt like , tasted like. He wanted to know. Tonks pulled on a red lacy bra and walked towards the door. Harry knew she was going to go downstairs to find him so he sped downstairs and flung himself onto the sofa.

Tonks walked in, in a pink silk robe and walked over to Harry. She sat beside him and put a hand on his knee. He felt a tingle as his cock slowly began growing hard.

"Did you like what saw?" She asked rubbing his leg getting dangerously close to his almost fully hard cock. She must have known something. He needed to play it cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spluttered as she bit her lower lip and gave him to the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you do. I think you thoroughly enjoyed my large juicy breasts," she said gently brushing her hand against his cock, "Mabye this will refresh you're memory."

Tonks stood up and moved to the middle of the room. She quickly dropped her robe and revealed her sexy red outfit. Harry gulped as she straddled his legs. "Are you sure?" she said before furiously kissing him and ripping his shirt of. Harry responded by unclipping her bra and slowly fondling her tits. They were so big. She leaned back so he could fully see them. They felt firm yet soft and the nipple tantalized him. He slowly put his lips to them and began sucking on them and playing with the nipples. He flicked his tongue over the nipple and gently bit them. Tonks moaned loudly and leaned back and slowly rubbed her pussy through her panties.

Harry noticed this and picked Tonks up so she was standing and slowly removed her thong. This revealed a carefully shaved pink pussy with a clear slit. It was glistening and shiny as Harry began rubbing his tongue up the outside of the lips before darting it in and out of her folds getting a loud moan from Tonks. He continued to play with her sweet pussy until she moved away and told him to lean back on the sofa.

She carefully removed his jeans and shirt so he was in his boxers before quickly whipping them of to reveal his very hard seven inch cock. she gazing in awe at it and smirked. She slowly pulled his foreskin back causing him to moan, before she slowly wrapped the tip up with her tongue. She then pushed the entire length down here throat and continued bobbing her head up and down while licking the tip every time.

Harry moaned loudly as she deepthoated him. After five minutes he came down her throat.

"Now for the main ride." Tonks chuckled as she climbed up and positioned Harry's cock at her pussy. She slowly lowered her tight pussy down onto the thick cock of the chosen one. She moaned as the cock stretched her tight pussy. She began bouncing up and down moaning and moaning. Harry gasped as he penetrated Tonks' tight pussy. After a few minutes he got slightly bored so he picked Tonks up and bent her over and started banging her doggy style. She screamed as Harry pounded her pussy raw. She moaned really loudly as Harry withdrew his cock and rammed it all the way back in.

A tear of pleasure trickled down her face. Tonks pulled Harry's cock out which surprised him so he looked at Tonks' confusedly.

"Do… You… want to…try… something…new?" she asked to which Harry nodded as he was intrigued. She then pointed his cock to her ass. Harry smiled before ramming his cock into her tight leathery ass hole. Harry almost collapsed in pleasure as he thrust his cock deeper into her glorious ass. He playfully slapped her ass as she exploded into an orgasm. Harry lasted a bit longer before he blasted his load into her tight ass. They both fell asleep with their ass and cock connected

The next day they awoke. Tonks pulled his cock out of her ass and began sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. She enjoyed the taste of Harry's dick in her mouth. They repeated last night until they left for the burrow.

Please review for more. I hope for one good review before I continue.


End file.
